Шейла
} |Имя = Шейла |Изображение = Шейла (Render 1).jpg |Раса = Голем |Пол = Женский |Класс = Воин |Локация = Деревня Хоннлит |Квесты = Воспоминания голема |Озвучка = Джеральдин Блекер Ирина Гришина |Появления = Dragon Age: Украденный трон Dragon Age: Origins - Каменная пленница Dragon Age II (упоминается) Dragon Age Legends Dragon Age: Раскол}} Шейла ''(англ. Shale)'' – возможный спутник Серого Стража при наличии DLC "Каменная пленница". Она находится в деревне Хоннлит. Характер Шейлы (и связанные с ним квесты) – предмет многих дискуссий. Сначала её собирались делать присоединяющимся NPC в игре, но затем она была вырезана из-за разработчиков, которые решили сконцентрироваться на скорейшем полировании игры до релиза в 2008г. Когда релиз игры был перенесен на последний квартал 2008 года, разработчики вновь занялись Шейлой и её возвращением в игру. Хотя она не была включена в релизную версию игры, Шейла была доступна как бесплатный однодневный DLC для всех покупателей стандартного или коллекционного издания Dragon Age: Origins. Как это ни удивительно, для голема Шейла чрезвычайно болтливая и любопытная. Она повсюду сует свой нос и выспрашивает у спутников об их прошлом, их религии и взглядах на жизнь. Но, учитывая то, что спутники Стража за словом в карман не лезут, часто она глубоко жалеет, что задает слишком много вопросов. Снаряжение Шейла не использует обычные броню и оружие, но, как и Пёс, имеет уникальное снаряжение: малые и большие кристаллы. Малые кристаллы (классифицируются как оружие в инвентаре) дают бонус к урону, а также преобразовывает урон в зависимости от типа кристалла. Большие кристаллы (классифицируются как броня) дают бонус к защите и сопротивлению определённым типам урона. Предыстория thumb|left|300px|Пробуждение ШейлыШейла – один из потерянных гномьих боевых големов. Знание о том, как создавать таких големов, было утеряно после нашествия порождений тьмы и запечатывания Глубинных Троп. Шейла очень гордится тем, что она голем, и ненавидит жителей Хоннлита, ссылаясь на то, что «близкое знакомство рождает презрение», а после 30 лет наблюдения за ними она стала слишком близка с ними. Ненависть к горожанам могла также образоваться из-за того, что её наряжали на фестивали или из-за того, что они рассыпали птичий корм вокруг её неподвижного тела, к которому сразу же слетались птицы, ставшие её самыми ужасными врагами. Если Шейла в группе, когда Страж находит Наковальню Пустоты, то раскрывается, что Шейла была девушкой-гномом по имени Шейла и принадлежала Дому Кадаш. Она была одним из последних добровольцев, которые стали големами, и первой женщиной, которая им стала. После того, как она стала големом, она осталась с Каридином, сражаясь на его стороне до того момента, когда Каридин отослал её из милосердия. Больше информации об этом будет доступно во время выполнения её личного квеста "Воспоминания голема". Участие в сюжете Dragon Age: Украденный трон Dragon Age: Начало Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Раскол Одобрение :Основная статья: Шейла/Одобрение Квесты :Основная статья: Воспоминания голема Один способ получения личного квеста Шейлы – это взять её в группу ко времени кульминации квеста "Совершенная". Если Шейлы нет в группе, когда Страж говорит с Бранкой и Каридином или если Шейла принята в группу после завершения квеста "Совершенная", можно просто поговорить с Шейлой в лагере. Она спросит Стража, встречал ли он Каридина, и задаст несколько вопросов о нём: *Если Страж принял сторону Каридина: честно отвечайте на вопросы Шейлы, она поблагодарит вас и даст квест. *Если Страж принял сторону Бранки, когда Шейлы не было в группе: квест можно взять позже в лагере, хотя придётся врать Шейле (нужен высокий навык убеждения). : Заметка: Можно и не лгать Шейле и сказать ей, что Страж знает от Каридина, как она была создана. Шейла всё равно даст квест, но её одобрение упадёт на 23. По возвращении на перекрёсток Каридина или тейг Ортан на Глубинных Тропах Шейла начнёт разговор о том, что местность ей знакома, и она помнит, что тейг находится где-то неподалеку. Согласитесь осмотреть тейг, и он будет доступен на карте Глубинных Троп как тейг Кадаш. Квест состоит в том, чтобы сопроводить Шейлу в тейг и найти подтверждение того, что она была гномом. Если квест будет завершён, одобрение Шейлы возрастёт на 23 или больше пунктов. Финальный пункт назначения – памятник голему (обозначен маркером квеста) и разговор с Шейлой в конце квеста. Если Шейла не была в группе, когда Страж встретил Каридина, она прокомментирует, что хотела бы иметь шанс пообщаться с ним. *''Примечание: Если главный персонаж решит встать на сторону Бранки в финальной части квеста Совершенная, Шейла встанет на сторону големов и нападёт на главного героя. Она становится враждебна, её нужно убить и впоследствии она больше не появится в игре.'' *''Примечание: Для того, чтобы получить «сверкающие» кристаллы здесь, Страж должен быть по крайней мере 19 уровня.'' Подарки Шейла предпочитает «великолепные» драгоценные камни. На Xbox 360 и PS3 существует ошибка, которая не даёт Шейле стандартных 10 баллов за первый подарок; вместо этого вы получите 5, которые уменьшаются как обычно. И после четырёх драгоценных камней Шейле не будут интересны остальные и будут давать за каждый 1 («Я могу сохранить это? Отлично»). Начальная статистика thumb|300px|В ХоннлитеПовышение характеристик при авто-повышении уровня: *Сила: 1.4 *Ловкость: 0.25 *Сила воли: 0.5 *Магия: 0 *Хитрость: 0.145 *Телосложение: 1.9 Класс: Воин Начальные умения: *'Воин:' Богатырь, Запугивание, Расчётливый удар, Провокация *'Шейла:' Крошащие удары, Могучий удар, Сотрясение, Смертельный удар, Каменное сердце, Раскатистый рёв, Каменный рык, Восстанавливающий импульс, Совершенство камня, Метание камня, Земная хватка, Каменный залп, Аура камня, Внутренние резервы, Неослабный натиск, Сверхъестественная стойкость. Сюжетные навыки Если вы подружились с Шейлой и получили её одобрение, она получит дополнительные навыки: Заметка: бонусы не складываются, т.е. компаньон получает максимальный бонус +6, а не +13. Цитаты Главная статья: Шейла/Диалоги Галерея Шейла (Render 1).jpg Шейла_(Render_0).jpg Интересные факты *Шейла ненавидит птиц. По-видимому, садящиеся птицы слишком часто оставляли на ней свои отметки во время её заключения. **Шейла давит курицу, когда покидает Хоннлит вместе со Стражем. **На Пике Солдата (после того, как Леви основал магазин) вороны медленно летят к Шейле и начинают преследовать её.thumb|300px|Концепт-арт Шейлы *Шейла, как и Пёс, не использует оружие, поэтому, когда используются заклинания Ледяное оружие, Пылающее оружие или Телекинетическое оружие, визуальный эффект распространяется на всё тело. *Диалоги с Шейлой содержат шутливые отсылки к размеру её оригинальной графической модели, вызывавшей вопросы. **Шейла говорит, что была 10 футов ростом, но была уменьшена Вильгельмом (с долотом «и большими нервами»). **В оригинале её дизайн должен был таким, как и других големов, встречающихся в Dragon Age: Origins. Её уменьшили из-за того, что она не могла пролезть в двери в игре. В итоге в игре эту же причину стали использовать, чтобы объяснить небольшой для голема размер (жена Вильгельма пожаловалась на застревающую в дверях Шейлу, и тот уменьшил своего голема). **Вы можете увидеть её полный размер во время её кошмара в Тени. *Когда спутники Стража желают удачи перед финальной битвой, если Шейла не выбрана в группу, её прощальное предложение будет «повеселиться, штурмуя замок». Это цитата из фильма «Принцесса-невеста» из сцены после того, как герои вторгаются в замок, чтобы победить. *Пол Шейлы в игре остаётся в тайне для тех, кто его не знает (однако в русской версии игры все персонажи обращаются к Шейле в женском роде): **Например, если Шейла – чемпион Стража на Собрании земель, Логейн скажет, «I think the odds might be slightly in his favor at a test of strength.» (другая цитата из «Принцессы-невесты») *thumb|120pxХарактер Шейлы и отношение к «существам из плоти» такие же, как и у дроида-убийцы HK-47 из игры BioWare Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. В ней HK-47 говорит об органических существах, как о «мясных мешках» и комментирует, как они слабы из-за своей органической природы. *Шейла изначально была частью оригинальной игры, а не DLC. Голем находился в деревне Редклиф вместе с жезлом управления и коттеджем Вильгельма. *В Dragon Age II бармен в Висельнике прямо упоминает Шейлу, когда его спрашиваешь о новостях, говоря «''Apparently the pigeon population in Ferelden has taken a nose dive. Who would prey on those weak little birds?.»'' *В DA:L является бонусным спутником. В атаку бросается с криком "Смерть голубям!" *Когда вы посетите Хонлит, стоит взять к себе в спутники Алистера или Огрена. Шейла, удивленная тем, что жезл управления не действует, попросит Стража приказать ей что-нибудь. Если в группе есть Алистер, то существует вариант напасть на него. Если в группе Огрен, то Страж может попросить Шейлу "кинуть Огрена так далеко, как только сможешь", на что тот ответит, что сейчас не время швыряться гномами. Это отсылка к "Властелину колец". Баги *В конце игры в последней локации перед чествованием Стража народом, Шейла по непонятным причинам может выглядеть как голем Каридин, только раздолбанный. При этом диалог с ней проходит совершенно нормально. en:Shale Категория:Персонажи Dragon Age: Origins Категория:Големы Категория:Спутники Категория:Каменная пленница Категория:Персонажи книг Категория:Dragon Age: Asunder Категория:Персонажи Категория:Воины Категория:Dragon Age Legends Категория:Украденный трон Категория:Спутники Origins